The invention relates to a device for transporting credit cards into an inscribing position of a laser beam that is controlled in terms of two coordinates and its intensity, wherein one photoelectric barrier-controlled driven pair of transport and pressure rollers is disposed in each case on the infeed side and outfeed side and the credit card is aligned properly positioned for inscribing in each case in parallel lateral guide tracks.
It is known to mark credit cards with characters, pictures, symbols, etc., using a raster-guided laser burner with the card being situated in an inscribing position in the beam path of the laser.
The card is usually fed, in a continuous operation driven by means of photoelectric barrier-controlled roller pairs, to multiple processing steps in succession. If the card is to be lasered on both sides, one of the stations is a turning station through which the card passes step by step. The conveyance by means of rollers has the shortcoming that the rollers partly cover the card surface to be inscribed, so that a position change must be carried out if the entire card surface is to be lasered continuously. The turning station also requires additional space, which corresponds to at least one card length, and additional card travel times are accordingly added to the actual turning process.
It is the object of the invention to create a shorter, faster and more precisely operating simpler laser inscribing station.